1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a vibration actuator module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touchscreen panel is a kind of input device through which a user may press a particular area with a finger or a stylus pen to enter an input. The touchscreen panel may transfer an input signal corresponding to the pressed position to an electronic device on which the touchscreen panel is equipped.
Developed recently to make the electronic device, such as a mobile phone, etc., provide a better appealing sensory feel to the user are devices that are capable of providing feedback in the form of vibration in response to the user's maneuvering of the touchscreen panel.
In such devices, the user may press a particular position on the touchscreen panel, and then the feedback in the form of vibration may be transferred to the user. In this case, however, a large capacity driver is required to provide a greater feedback to the user.
However, mobile electronic devices may be limited in increasing the size, and their battery capacities are also limited. Due to such difficulties, providing a better appealing sensory feel to the user has been inevitably restricted.